Wedding
by TonariNoTotoro
Summary: AU EXO. Quatre histoires d'amours qui se forment, qui se concrétisent où huit personnes se désirent et s'aiment lors d'un mariage. HunHan/Taoris/Sulay/Kaisoo


Jongin s'assit lourdement et sans aucune grâce sur sa chaise pendant qu'il observait s'affairer des dizaines de petites mains pour faire du mariage de son grand frère le plus magnifique et parfait que possible. D'ailleurs son frère était en train de hurler sur un pauvre musicien qui avait osé jouer une mauvaise note à son mariage, Jongin soupira faiblement; son frère était vraiment trop maniaque, pointilleux et tyrannique.

Il se demandait comment SuHo son futur gendre pouvait bien le supporter; lui il l'avait côtoyé pendant près de 20 ans quotidiennement et il n'arrivait toujours pas à le supporter lors de ses crises d'hystérie et s'était spécialisé dans la même branche que lui c'est à dire la danse, ils leur arrivaient donc de travailler ensembles sur quelques projets. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas la même vision de ce qu'était la danse. Pour le plus jeune c'était un défoulement passionné, tout était dans l'attitude, quand il dansait rien ne pouvait lui arriver alors que pour Lay ce qui primé était le contrôle de soi, la technique... Bref rien de très réjouissent ni d'un tant soit peu excitant.

Son frère devrai se lâcher un peu de temps en temps, mais ça ne serai surement pas aujourd'hui. Le futur marié l'avait prévenu, il devait se tenir tranquille, ne pas se faire remarquer donc ne pas draguer ni de faire un scandale comme il en avait le secret, ainsi que défense de trop boire sinon il risquai de devenir insolent et arrogant encore plus que d'habitude.

Il s'ennuyait à mourir et malheureusement le mariage n'avait pas encore commencé, il balaya la salle d'un regard blasé et remarqua que SuHo essayait de calmer son fiancé et lui demandait bien gentiment d'aller se préparer mais il se fit jeter en beauté par un Lay encore plus énervé qu'avant. Jongin esquissa un sourire moqueur, ces deux-là faisait un couple parfait, unis et complice; alors qu'il alla une nouvelle fois pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme il s'aperçut que le traiteur venait juste d'arriver avec la gigantesque pièce montée. Il observa un peu plus le jeune homme qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à transporter l'énorme gâteau, on aurait dit un petit lapin avec ses yeux hagards mais cela ne gâchait rien au contraire. Jongin se lécha les lèvres il avait enfin trouvait une distraction pour la soirée, ce jeune homme petit et brun était tout à fait à son goût.

Il se dirigea vers lui et s'accouda au mur près de la table où sa future proie avait bien du mal à garder son œuvre intact.

« Besoin d'aide peut être ». Dit-il après s'être suffisamment approché pour que l'inconnu sente son souffle contre sa peau. Le jeune homme sursauta et faillit tout lâcher; il se tourna vers son interlocuteur et le danseur pensa furtivement qu'il avait de magnifique lèvres faites pour être embrassées encore et encore.

«Je... Oui j'ai bien besoin d'un deuxième pair de bras ». Répondit-il un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Pendant que Jongin prenait l'autre côté du gâteau il en profita pour un peu s'informer.

« Alors comment vous vous appelez? »

« Kyungsoo, et vous? » Le traiteur essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'écraser face contre terre avec cette pièce montée où il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à la rendre à la fois mangeable et présentable.

« Jongin, je suis le frère de l'autre hystérique qui vous a embauché. » Il aimait ce nom, il roulait sur la langue et il n'avait qu'une hâte: pouvoir le lui susurrait tout le long de la nuit. Kyungsoo rigola franchement à son pic.

« Oh vous êtes le frère de Lay, vous vous ressemblez c'est vraie. Il me l'avait dit, vous êtes bien danseur comme lui, non? » Demanda-t-il curieux.

« Oui, nous sommes dans la même compagnie. Mais ce n'ai pas très intéressant, parlons plutôt de vous. Pourquoi avoir choisis d'être traiteur si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sûr? »

« Et bien, j'aime cuisiner, ce qui es une chose primordiale dans ce métier je pense, et puis j'étais doué alors c'est venue naturellement. J'adore donné du plaisir aux gens » C'est très intéressant, se dit Jongin. Il l'observa ses yeux pétillaient, il avait l'air d'être passionné par son métier et surtout doué en voyant le gâteau bleu pastel et blanc.

«Et bien quand je ferai une fête je vous prendrai comme traiteur alors. Comme ça, on aura une chance de se revoir. » Murmura-t-il séducteur.

« Euh, si vous voulez... »Il détourna les yeux. Il ressemblait vraiment à un petit lapin comme ça, tout gêné; décidément le danseur aimait le rouge sur sa peau, peut-être qu'il aura la chance de le voir rougir encore plus.

« Bon, nous sommes arrivés en cuisine, je vais vous laisser mais ne vous inquiétez pas on se reverra dans la soirée » S'exclama-t-il tout en s'esquivant.

Le traiteur n'eut mémé pas le temps de le remercier qu'il l'avait laissé la avec son gâteau dans les mains. Il rêvait ou une bombe sexuelle venait de lui faire des avances? Son visage se réchauffa, il n'avait pas l'habitude et était un peu intimidé.

Alors qu'il rentrait dans les cuisines pour vérifier que tout était bien arrivé, il rentra dans quelqu'un. Sans doute un serveur vu le costume qu'il portait, il ne paraissait pas franchement emballé; Kyungsoo s'excusa rapidement et le jeune homme bien plus grand que lui assura que ce n'était rien.

Tao grogna quand une personne inconnue lui rentra dedans, ce n'était manifestement pas sa journée. Tout d'abord il s'était levé en retard, puis il s'était brulait avec son café, sa mère lui avait pris la tête et pour l'achever il avait reçu son bulletin du deuxième trimestre qui avait été catastrophique. Enfin moins que celui de son meilleur ami mais bon si il arrivé plus bas que lui, Tao pouvait aller se jeter sous un train. Et en plus il avait complètement oublié que le boulet en question leur avait trouvés un plan foireux pour se faire de l'argent: devenir serveur pour un mariage. Non mais qu'elle idée débile et comme un con il avait accepté; maintenant il se retrouvait en costard cravate pour servir des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Super!

Kris boudait, oui il boudait... le grand Kris homme de goût et toujours classe, boudait comme un enfant de 8 ans. Pourquoi? Et bien parce que son merveilleux meilleur ami avait eu la merveilleuse bonne idée de le laisser tout seul dans une salle remplit de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lui était le témoin de Lay mais pas quelqu'un de la famille; il avait connu les deux frères quand il passait les auditions pour devenir metteur en scène dans leur compagnie et ils étaient tout de suite devenus amis. Si aujourd'hui il était le témoin de Lay et non son frère, c'était car Jongin n'était pas fiable et ce qui venait de se passer le renforçait dans cette conclusion. Kim Jongin était un enfoiré.

Il se leva bientôt, la réception avant la cérémonie venait de commencer. Ils allaient simplement boire et écouter les discours des proches des deux mariés puis ils se rendraient tous à l'église et pendant ce laps de temps il fallait que tout soit irréprochable. En gros il fallait évinçait Jongin de la fête sinon son frère allai faire un meurtre, et ça serai quand même dommage. Il se dirigea vers un serveur pour demander un peu de champagne, il en trouva un, grand, jeune et ce qui le frappa encore plus c'était sa ressemblance avec un panda. Il était très séduisant mais semblait passablement sur les nerfs

« Excusez-moi, puis je avoir une coupe? » Dit-il poliment.

« Et vous ne pouvez pas vous servir tout seul, vous êtes handicapé? » Enchaina le jeune serveur. Kris fut très surpris de ce comportement.

« Je vous demande pardon? » Répondit-il choqué. Tao réalisa que ce n'était pas le bon comportement a adopté pour un employé convenable.

«Désolé » Marmonna-t-il « Je suis un peu énervé, je vous sers tout de suite »

« Je vois ça... » Kris s'amusait de voir cette bouille d'enfant faire une moue contrit tout en le servant, il lui tandis la coupe.

« Voilà, si vous voulez autre chose, dite le moi je suis à votre disposition. » Dit-il en s'inclinant.

A ma disposition mais dans quelle position? Pensa Kris intrigué par cet inconnu qui avait l'air d'avoir un caractère bien trempé.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si remonté? Sans indiscrétion. »

« C'est juste une très mauvaise journée, en plus mon meilleur ami est partie dragué en me laissant tout seul » Il désigna alors un jeune homme grand, aux cheveux rose pâle discuté tranquillement avec le témoin du deuxième marié: LuHan. « Mon meilleure ami, SeHun, lâcheur de première » Désigna-t-il hargneusement.

« Nous sommes alors deux dans le même cas » Tao lui lança un regard interloqué « Mon meilleure ami est aussi partie dragué le traiteur » Expliqua-t-il.

« Oh, je vois, désolé »

« C'est pas grave. Au faite je suis Kris. » Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

« Tao, enchanté » Répondit-il avec un sourire presque timide, tout en lui serrant la main.

« Prenez une coupe, il n'y a presque personne pour l'instant. » L'invitait il à rester avec lui, se demanda Tao.

« Non je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas encore majeur. » Il baissa la tête, voilà il venait de passer pour un gamin devant un homme tout à fait séduisant et charismatique.

Kris souri, attendri par ce jeune homme tantôt impulsif tantôt timide.

« Et alors il y a vos parents présents dans cette salle? »

« Non mais je suis là pour bosser, et je ne veux pas me ridiculiser »Murmura-t-il en se grattant la nuque. « On va dire que je ne tiens pas trop l'alcool... »

« Ne vous inquiétez ce n'est qu'une coupe. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je serai là pour vous empêcher de faire n'importe quoi » Kris lui lança un sourire confiant et le panda se détendit, il accepta même la coupe qu'il lui tendait.

« Bon si vous insistez mais ne vous moquez pas de moi si je fais des choses bizarres après » S'exclama Tao.

« Bien puisque nous sommes là pour un moment, on peut se tutoyer non? » Répondit le plus âgé, c'était tellement naturel de lui parler.

« Si tu veux » Tao détourna les yeux de la silhouette parfaitement moulée dans un costume trois pièces, il incarnait l'élégance et le charme. S'en était très troublant.

« Super, alors dit moi quel âge as-tu? » Ils s'installèrent à une table, face à face, loin de la porte d'entrée et des invités qui maintenant arrivés en masse.

« 18 ans... »

« Oh tu es encore au lycée, tu veux faire quoi plus tard? » Dit-il très curieux d'en apprendre plus sur le jeune homme manifestement très beau.

« Je ne sais pas trop, j'aimerai intégrer le milieu artistique mais c'est assez dur » Toutes ses questions le gêné énormément et Kris s'en rendit bien compte.

« Désole, j'arrête avec mes questions » Il lui offrit un sourire que Tao lui rendit immédiatement. Pourtant leur moment de tranquillité se s'arrêta vite car Tao était appelé en cuisine pour servir les toasts.

« Au revoir, j'espère qu'on se croisera après la cérémonie pour le diner » Dit Kris en voyant le lycéen partir.

« Oui, j'espère moi aussi » Kris le regarda se diriger vers le jeune homme qu'il avait désigné plutôt et l'arracha à la compagnie d'un LuHan déçu de voir ce beau jeune homme partir, en l'entrainant dans les cuisines.

Kyungsoo ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il avait enfin fini de dresser les toasts mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les mariés avaient décidés de faire un apéritif avant la cérémonie. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux moites de sueur et enleva sa veste trop encombrante, servir plus de 150 personnes n'était pas chose aisé. Bientôt il eut fini de mettre tout en place pour que le repas soit prêt directement après la sortie de l'église.

Il se glissa discrètement dans la salle où convives discutés bruyamment en engloutissant toast après toast; au moins ils avaient l'air d'apprécier. Il se mit sur le côté en attendant les mariés qui ne devaient pas tarder, soudain il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches et le retourner. Il fit face au jeune homme qui l'avait aidé en début de journée, Jongin; il poussa un léger cri et se détacha immédiatement de lui. Le danseur sembla ne pas aimer l'éloignement du traiteur mais ne tenta rien.

« Jongin? Vous n'êtes pas avec les témoins de votre frère? »

« Je ne suis pas témoin, d'après mon cher frère je suis bien trop immature pour pouvoir supporter ce rôle. Comme si c'était difficile de sourire hypocritement à des tantes que vous de vous doutiez même pas de leur existences et de rester bien sagement à attendre que le prêtre finisse son discours que personne n'a écouté »

« Je crois que je comprends votre frère vous paraissait... instable » Se risqua le plus vieux.

« Je ne dirai pas instable plutôt fougueux ou passionné mais si vous voulez je pourrai vous montrez. » Annonça-t-il avec un sourire charmeur qui dévoilé ses dents parfaitement blanches.

« Ça ne sera pas la peine je vous remercie » Kyungsoo était assez choqué du comportement du jeune homme, il lui faisait clairement du rentre dedans alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient à peine.

« Dommage ça aurai été un plaisir. » Il aurai voulu continuer son flirt avec le beau traiteur mais les mariés étaient arrivés et avaient entamés un discours. Kyungsoo se retourna complètement pour faire face à l'estrade et Jongin en profita pour entourer sa taille de ses bras; le petit lapin se figea dans ses bras mais ne dit rien.

« Nous sommes heureux que vous puissiez participer au plus beau jour de notre vie. » Commença Lay qui se serra dans les bras de son fiancé.

« Aujourd'hui est très important pour nous et j'espère que vous prendrai autant de plaisir que nous à être ici » J'y compte bien, ne t'inquiète pas, pensa Jongin. SuHo enchaina avec un énorme sourire.

« Ce jour n'aurai pu être plus que parfait car ce matin nous avons appris une extraordinaire nouvelle. » Tout le monde dans la salle retenait son souffle, même Jongin avait arrêté d'embêter Kyungsoo.

« La demande d'adoption à était accepté, nous allons devenir papas d'une magnifique petite fille dans moins de 3mois » Tous les invités hurlèrent de joie et le danseur esquissa un sourie ainsi son frère avait réalisé son rêve: avoir une famille avec l'homme qu'il aime.

Profitant de l'enthousiasme général, le danseur poussa Kyungsoo dans la salle vide la plus proche c'est à dire les vestiaires. Le jeune traiteur n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit que déjà une paire de lèvres insatiables l'embrassait, ses yeux déjà ronds s'arrondir encore plus quand il réalisa que Kim Jongin l'embrassait férocement. Il le repoussa même si bien sûr il appréciait son traitement sur ses lèvres rouges.

« Non mais vous êtes pas bien! Vous embrassez souvent les inconnus comme ça! »

« Non seulement ceux qui sont aussi charmants que toi » Répondit le plus jeune, arborant un sourire arrogant.

« Que... Mais vous êtes un malade mental et je vous interdis de me tutoyer espèce de sauvage! » Ce mec était un taré.

« Pourquoi tu ne te laisse pas un peu aller? Je ne te plais pas? » Dit-il tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de Kyungsoo.

« Ne m'approcher pas... » Le traiteur tremblait de peur ou de désir, il ne savait pas vraiment. Bien sûr le jeune homme ne l'écouta et se pencha vers lui pour prendre son menton entre deux doigts.

« Tu devrais de détendre, si tu veux je peux t'apporte mon aide. Kyungsoo... » Le traiteur lâcha un gémissement plaintif et un frisson le parcouru, il adorait entendre son nom prononcé de cette manière, si malicieuse et séductrice.

Les yeux de son agresseur devinrent encore plus sombres et un grognement lui échappa quand il entendit le gémissement purement jouissif de son lapin.

Ne se contrôlant plus il plongea sur les lèvres du plus petit et le plaqua contre la porte; Kyungsoo ferma doucement les yeux se laissant emporté par le baiser remplit de luxure. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Jongin et tira dessus pour le rapprocher encore plus, pendant ce temps le danseur attrapa fermement les hanches de son futur amant pour les coller contre les siennes; il les frottas ensembles et se délecta des soupirs plaintifs du jeune homme au-dessous de lui. Il planta des baisers brulants dans son cou, le plus vieux descendit sa main pour ouvrir la chemise du danseur et quand le plus jeune donna un coup de bassin plus fort que les autres, il s'accrocha à ses épaules pour ne pas perdre totalement pied. Sa tête se reposa contre le bois et laissa échapper des plaintes de plus en plus aigus tandis que Jongin continué à se mouvoir contre lui.

L'air était devenu irrespirable et lourd, ils étaient trempé, leur lèvres se chercher pour ne plus se séparer, les chemises s'ouvraient à la va vite pour pouvoir toucher plus, plus vite. Et bientôt ce fut le point culminant pour tous les deux leur cris se perdirent dans la chaleur ambiante.

KyungSoo n'avait jamais eu un orgasme aussi puissant et aussi excitant que celui-ci; la tête du danseur reposé dans son cou et le plus âgé appréciait de sentir son souffle chaud contre sa clavicule. Le plus jeune passa sa langue sur la morsure qu'il lui avait infligé lors de l'orgasme, il adorait déposé sa marque sur ses amants mais il n'était pas pleinement satisfait. Il voulait le faire entièrement sien et même plus car pour être honnête son petit lapin était désirable et beaucoup trop mignon pour que ce ne soit qu'une simple coucherie d'une nuit.

« Je pense que maintenant on peut se tutoyer non? » Souffla-t-il dans son oreille. Le traiteur rigola doucement en se calant contre lui, il se rapprocha pour lui voler un baiser.

« Je crois que tu as raison, Jongin. » Les deux se rhabillèrent et se dirigèrent vers le lieu de la cérémonie, un peu en retard.

Ils rentrèrent le plus discrètement possible même si l'arrivée de son meilleure ami débraillé, le souffle court n'échappa pas à Kris qui suivit du regard le traiteur rouge tomate qui s'installa près de lui.

Le mariage se passa tranquillement, les deux mariés échangèrent des vœux pleins de tendresse et de promesse. Et tous purent se rendre au buffet où les mets tous plus délicieux les attendaient, Jongin d'ailleurs ne put s'empêcher de voler un baiser à Kyungsoo pendant qu'il mettait la touche finale à l'énorme pièce montée. Les mariés ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux et Jongin remerciait son frère de lui avoir permis de rencontrer son petit lapin.

Kris était accoudé au bar cherchant frénétiquement son beau serveur qui lui avait fait grande impression, il le trouva finalement entrain de discuté avec son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui le désigna du doigt avant de partir voir son témoin qui l'attendait sur le balcon. Tao se tourna donc vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire avant de disparaître par la porte de derrière; Kris fronça les sourcils, es que le jeune homme voulait qu'il le suive? De toute façon il comptait bien le voir en tête à tête.

Il se dirigea vers le jardin où il trouva le panda sur un banc en train de regarder les étoiles. Il s'approcha discrètement derrière lui et lui susurra dans l'oreille.

« Bonsoir » Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna pour voir son bel apollon, il se calma et l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Bonsoir, tu n'es pas avec les autres invités? » Demanda-t-il.

« Et toi, tu n'as pas du travail? » Répondit-il malicieusement.

« J'ai posé la question en premier. Mais non tout le monde est servi » Tao se tourna vers lui, ses yeux brillé d'une lueur joueuse.

« Je préfère largement être avec toi. » Dit Kris avec aplomb.

« Ah bon, mais nous venons juste de nous rencontrer. »

« Je dirai simplement que tu es fascinant et beaucoup plus attirant que les conversations sans intérêt qui m'attendent si je reste à l'intérieur. »

« Et bien c'est gentil, merci enfin je pense » Tao était un peu perdu, il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas c'est un compliment, et je fais rarement des compliments tu peux me croire. » Le jeune homme le regarda curieusement

« Je suis plutôt solitaire et distant sauf quand quelqu'un me plait » Expliqua-t-il en lui lançant un regard en coin.

« Alors il y a quelqu'un qui te plait? » Le lycéen espérait vraiment qu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sinon il alla paraître très con.

« Oui, et en plus je crois que lui aussi m'aime bien mais je n'en suis pas sur » Il se pencha vers Tao et l'embrassa délicatement, et le plus jeune trouva ça incroyable.

« Je crois que oui effectivement tu as raison. » Dit-il en mettant sa tête dans son cou pour pouvoir respirer son odeur virile.

« Je me trompe rarement. Tu finis à qu'elle heure? »

« Maintenant, pourquoi? » Répondit-il déçu de devoir déjà le quitté.

« Pour savoir, et tu rentres chez tes parents? » Pourquoi il lui demandait tout ça.

« Non je dors chez SeHun mais je crois que je vais rentrer seul. » SeHun n'était pas prêt à lâché son LuHan.

« Donc ça ne te dérange pas si je te demande de venir chez moi? Enfin si tu me fais assez confiance bien sûr. » Proposa-t-il.

« Oui avec plaisir » S'exclama Tao, ravi de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui.

« Allons-y » Dit-il en le tirant vers lui pour le prendre par la taille.

Finalement ce fut une journée parfaite pour six âmes sœur, les mariages sont des lieux de rencontres et le début de belles histoires.


End file.
